


like the moon loves water (like a fire loves a forest)

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly i dont know how to tag this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Ish. As fluffy as they get, M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Musings, Team as Family, thats it, theyre in love and im sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: You never expected to love Daniel Jacobi. You won't let that stop you, though.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler & Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	like the moon loves water (like a fire loves a forest)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Mabel podcast, because I am gay and I love words

You didn't expect to love Daniel Jacobi, when you first met him. You didn't want to, either.

You didn't  _ expect  _ to love him, but you do. He has a smile like a firecracker and a whip-sharp wit, and sometimes, when you watch him working, you wish he would handle you as roughly-dangerously-tenderly as he does his bombs, wrapping wire over wire over switch, building only with the intent to destroy. 

He loves you too, even tells you such, on occasion. With words, when he's drunk, and with touch, when he's sober; an accidental-on-purpose brush of his hand on your neck, your elbow, your wrist. An arm slung over your waist when you share a bed, his head in your lap when you stay up too late on the job. (His feet are in Alana's lap, and she looks away when you start carding your fingers through his hair. She loves you too, both of you, but not in the same way. Not like that. Never like that.) 

(She doesn't understand you, either, but she never claimed to need to. You play with his hair, and she threatens you when you push him too hard, and you love both of them, even if you never say it.) 

You never tell Daniel you love him, not out loud, not where he can hear. You show it, though, in the ways that you can. An extra five minutes sleep the day after missions, even when you  _ really  _ should be getting back, even when you know Cutter knows, and don't know what he's going to use that knowledge for. A pack of the weird liquorice toffees he likes, always sitting in your glove compartment, replaced every week. 

A key to your apartment, slipped unannounced into his pocket. You trust him, the way you trust your bones to hold you up, your blood to have iron in it. 

You love him, the way the moon loves water, the way a fire loves a forest. You don't tell him. 

(Except once, on a night in a field where the fireworks are almost loud enough to drown it out. He loves you too. He doesn't say it, but he puts an arm around your waist, leans his head on your shoulder, and you  _ know _ .) 

You didn't expect to love Daniel Jacobi. But you do. 

That will have to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are, as always, my lifeblood


End file.
